Wireless mesh networks aggregate a plurality of wireless nodes coupled with wireless links similar to a wired network fabric. Mesh networks provide a logical extension to individual “WiFi hotspots” by inserting multiple wireless routing/forwarding entities between a wireless gateway to a wired network, such as the Internet, and the end user subscriber device. In a typical mesh network, a plurality of access points establish wireless links to other access points to define a wireless path back to a root access point via a series of hops over each of the wireless links. Each of the access points provides wireless coverage to user devices within range, and also couples to other access points within range for extending the wireless reach.